


Telling Bulk

by charivari



Series: Bulk/Jack [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Sex, Wheeljack/Bulkhead past relationship, Wrecker love, Wreckers trying to express their feelings, kind of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of sequel of 'Telling Jackie'. Bulkhead fears Wheeljack is about to take off again. Set post Predacons Rising</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Bulk

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's a cold, rainy day so I wrote this to stay warm :3

Bulkhead had a fear of Jackie suddenly taking off. A well-founded fear since Jackie had done it a couple times already. The fact Jackie had asked him on a late night stroll through New Iacon felt like a prelude to such an announcement. 

The war was over after all. Rebuilding wasn't really Jackie's forte. Blowing up stuff yes. And historically the Wreckers did the Wrecking and left the clean-up to someone else. But times had changed. Bulkhead wasn't sure if Jackie would move with the flow. Not when there was the allure of a big wide universe, with a lot to offer an action-starved Wrecker.

Bulkhead was on tenterhooks as the pair walked along in unusual silence, which the bigger mech took as a bad sign. 

"What is this all about Jackie?" he asked, because he couldn't take any more suspense. 

He would rather Jackie tell him he was leaving and try to talk him out of it. 

Wheeljack stopped, helm turned away from Bulkhead. The green mech heard him ex-vent,

"Bulk - I been doin' some thinkin' and now the war's over I..."

"Jackie you can't leave!" Bulkhead blurted out, "I know this rebuilding stuff might be boring to you but you can't just..."

"Bulk," Wheeljack had whirled around and was waving his hands, "Bulk you got it all wrong."

Bulkhead's mouth snapped shut. He stared at Jackie in confusion.

"I do?" he said meekly.

"Yeah," Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm almost sheepishly, "Primus Bulk, is that why you've been so quiet this whole time?"

"Yes," Bulkhead admitted, "But you've been quiet yourself Jackie. I can't help worrying when you're quiet."

Jackie ex-vented again,

"Sorry Bulk," he said, "I didn't mean to worry you. It's just... There's somethin' I wanted to ask. And I wasn't quite sure how to express it."

Bulkhead's hand gripped Wheeljack's shoulder,

"You can tell me anything Jackie. You know that. As long as you're not leaving, it's fine."

Wheeljack looked up at him. Scarred mouth a solemn line. 

"I just... I want to go back to the way we were. Before all the scrap went down. Before..."

"I joined Optimus," Bulkhead finished quietly, "I thought you and I were already back to normal, Jackie."

The fact Jackie thought differently hurt him a little. 

"Not quite," Wheeljack's hand circled over Bulkhead's, "We were pretty close don't you remember Bulk?"

A shiver passed through Bulkhead's frame. 

"Yes," his voice sounded very far away, "I remember."

He remembered. The way Jackie would pounce on him. The teasing flicks of his tongue. His mouth on Bulkhead's spike. His rough demands and static-drenched cries. The way he arched against him. How his fingers clenched Bulkhead's plating. How it felt to bury himself in his valve. The feeling of warmth and oneness and ecstasy that sent him spiraling into overload.

The way they slumped together afterwards, sated and dirty and happy.

Bulkhead hadn't expected to experience that level of intimacy with Jackie again. Not after everything that had happened. Even though their friendship had resumed and Jackie seemed to have forgiven him. Bulkhead hadn't wanted to accidentally cross a line by suggesting interface. They didn't need to frag to enjoy each other's company. Their friendship had never relied on it. As long as Jackie was around in some capacity he was happy.

But that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it from time, when it was just the two of them in close proximity. Memories flooded back, like they had just now, stirring Bulkhead's longing.

"Is that what you really want Jackie?" he asked quietly, hopefully.

Wheeljack nodded. His fingers trailed over Bulkhead's knuckles. The touch sent warmth straight to Bulkhead's spark. 

"But I don't want to just fool around," he said, "I want it to be serious. I want you. I want this." 

His hand moved to Bulkhead's chest-plate, pressing his palm flat against it. Bulkhead could feel his spark straining to reach out and touch the other Wrecker. He was momentarily lost for words, overcome by feeling. 

"Are you sure?" he managed.

Jackie's mouth quirked in a small smile. 

"I'm sure. I love you Bulk," it came out so easily, so honestly, "I've loved you for a long time. I was just too thick-helmed to see it."

Bulkhead opened his mouth but all that came out was an eep of static. 

Wheeljack cringed,

"Er, too sentimental for ya?"

He gave a cry as Bulkhead scooped him up in an jubilant embrace.

"Frag no, Jackie! I love you too!"

"Bulk," he groaned, "My ventilation."

"Sorry," Bulkhead lowered Jackie to the ground.

Once he had recovered he gave Bulkhead a light punch in the arm.

"I'm glad you feel the same big guy."

"So what now?" Bulkhead asked tentatively.

"I thought we could take it slow," Wheeljack said unexpectedly, "I mean, we have all the time in world now don't we."

Bulkhead chuckled,

"I didn't think Wreckers did slow?" 

Jackie smiled,

"There's a first time for everythin'."

He leaned up on his pedes and they kissed. Their first for a new age, a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd I'm a sentimental sap, yes I am XD


End file.
